


Code Twins

by IHScribe



Series: Great Minds (Terrible Yes, but Great) Think Alike [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John's not putting up with the abuse of his teapot, Sherlock and the Weasley Twins are the Very Best of Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twins come for a visit at 221B, shortly after John moves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Sherlock
> 
> Characters: John Watson, Fred Weasley, George Weasley
> 
> Prompt: one day after John moves in the twins come to call and John quickly learns why Mycroft turned pale before running out of the flat. Sherlock comments that he has never before seen his brother move that fast.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Terri'smind
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

The door bursting open had John reaching for his gun that was not in fact in the nonexistent waist holster he was reaching for out of habit.

With shouts of, "Sherlock!" two red-headed twins came barreling into the room. Sherlock grinned – actually grinned – which alone would have set John's mental _Here We Go Again_  meter to  _Code Red_.

Said meter went from  _We're Okay_ ,  _There's A Case_ ,  _We Need Milk_  (which itself had two levels –  _We're Actually Out_  and  _Sherlock Did Something To It_ ), _Head In The Refrigerator_ ,  _Not My Teapot Again_  (which itself had five levels –  _It Only Needs Washing_ ,  _What Is That_ ,  _Oh My God It Moved_ ,  _Needs Replacing Immediately_ , and  _Murder Sherlock And Hide Somewhere Before Mycroft Finds Out And Tells Mummy_  – they actually hadn't gotten to that last one, yet),  _Moriarty's At It Again_ ,  _Sherlock Is Bored_ , all the way up to  _Code Red_.

Mycroft paling, and practically running from the room would also have sent out a  _Code Red_  on its own. With both happening, John sort of hoped that this was a dream. He pinched himself. It wasn't a dream then.

"I don't think I've ever seen him run that fast," Sherlock said.

"Really?" Twin #1 asked.

"What about the thing we did when your mum set us on him?" Twin #2 asked. Sherlock paused for a few moments and then shook his head.

"No. This time was much faster.

"What about that time we visited you at college?" Twin #1 asked. Sherlock paused again.

"No. Still faster this time."

"Hmm, we'll have to try to top this speed then," Twin #2 said.

"Dad always told us to set goals that would challenge us," Twin #1 agreed. The two nodded and turned to John.

"Hello," they said together.

"John, meet Fred and George Weasley," Sherlock said. "Minions, meet John Watson."

"Minions?" Fred, John thought, exclaimed.

"I thought we agreed you were the minion," George said.

"We did," Sherlock said, "until such time that I could outdo one of you."

"You didn't," Fred said.

"You couldn't," George said.

"I did," Sherlock said. "I put a head in the refrigerator."

"An actual,  _human_  head?" Fred asked.

"I call dragonshit," George said.

"He did," John confirmed. "Which wasn't nearly as bad as what he put in my teapot and whatever he keeps doing to the milk."

"That was an experiment," Sherlock said.

John ignored him. "If either of you two, or in fact, any of you three touch my teapot ever again, I will murder you painfully."

"Can he do that?" George asked.

"Surely not," Fred said.

"He can," Sherlock confirmed.

"So no touching the teapot then," George said.

"We can live with that," Fred said.

* * *

Sherlock and the twins moved to their conversation to Sherlock's bedroom. John spent the afternoon reading the newspaper slowly, while sipping tea and ignoring the explosions and strange noises that came from Sherlock's bedroom. The twins left several hours later, leaving Sherlock with purple hair, and one of them with black hair while the other had white hair.

Somehow, over the course of their visit with Sherlock, despite not being in the same room as John himself, the three miscreants had managed to dye his hair neon blue, his skin bright green, and his clothes hot pink, on top of the purple bunny ears he now head growing out of his head.

John sighed, sipped his tea, and mentally set a  _Code Twins_  level above  _Code Red_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
